


Moving On

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [22]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Littleverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A mother moves on with one of her Littles.





	Moving On

A few disagreements had formed between Holly and her wife, pushing a wedge between them both and leaving Holly’s littles on edge. The girls had begged to stay with their other parents and the divorce had taken moments. Holly left, followed by the young redhead she had brought in, leaving behind everyone else. 

The Mommys had watched with slight surprise as Holly’s kids gathered around their other mother, the light in her eyes darker and worn through. She was happy enough to see Holly leave, focusing on her children and smoothing their hair gently. 

“So… now there’s just us kiddos… let’s go find Mommy Mickie shall we…”


End file.
